leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aatrox
Aatrox, Ostrze Darkinów jest nadchodzącym bohaterem w League of Legends. Umiejętności }} | Druga = }} }} }} . Ponadto na 12 sekund Aatrox otrzymuje dodatkową prędkość ataku i jego zasięg ataku się zwiększa o 175 jednostek (maksymalnie 325). | Koszt = Darmowa | Poziomy = }} Wskazówki *Jeśli masz mało zdrowia, unikaj starć póki twoja Studnia Krwi nie będzie pełna, by przywróciła ci ona zdrowie. *Używanie kradzieży życia pomoże Aatraxowi zrównoważyć koszty umiejętności. *Masakra świetnie zmienia losy bitwy - użyj jej w odpowiednim chwili, by odniosła pełen skutek. Historia Aatrox to legendarny wojownik, jeden z zaledwie pięciu pozostałych przy życiu członków prastarej rasy Darkinów. Włada swoim ogromnym mieczem z gracją, pokonując całe legiony wrogów w hipnotyzującym stylu. Na pozór żyjące ostrze Aatroxa, spija krew każdego pokonanego wroga, wzmacniając Darkina i pomagając mu prowadzić swoją kampanię rzezi. Pierwsze opowieści o Aatroxie są równie stare, co początki pisemnych podań. Opowiadają one o wojnie między dwoma wielkimi frakcjami, znanymi jako Protektorat i Magokraci. Z czasem ci drudzy wygrali serię bitew, a ich wrogowie znaleźli się na krawędzi zniszczenia. W dzień ostatniej bitwy wojska Protektoratu były przetrzebione, wycieńczone i źle uzbrojone. Przygotowały się na nieuniknioną klęskę. Kiedy żołnierze utracili już ostatnią nadzieje, pojawił się między nimi Aatrox. Szybko zagrzał ich do boju, rzucając się w wir walki. Jego obecność dodała otuchy zdesperowanym wojownikom. Z początku patrzyli tylko z podziwem jak ten nieznany bohater przecinał się przez szeregi wrogów; wyglądało, jakby stanowił jedność ze swym mieczem. Wkrótce wojowników ogarnęła żądza krwi. Rzucili się w bój za Aatroxem, a każdy z nich walczył za dziesięciu, dopóki nie odnieśli zwycięstwa. Aatrox zniknął po tej bitwie, jednak furia, którą rozbudził w wojskach Protektoratu nie odeszła wraz z nim. Ich zaskakujący triumf doprowadził do kolejnych zwycięstw, aż w końcu wrócili do domu z tarczą. Ich rodacy okrzyknęli wojowników bohaterami. Chociaż ocalili swą cywilizację przed zniszczeniem, w umyśle każdego żołnierza zalęgł się mrok. Każdy z nich zmienił się. Z czasem wspomnienia o bitwie odeszły, a zamiast nich pojawiło się zrozumienie - ich akty heroizmu były tak naprawdę brutalnymi zbrodniami. Takie opowieści przewijają się przez mity wielu kultur. Jeśli w nie wierzyć, obecność Aatroxa zmieniła bieg najważniejszych wojen w historii. Chociaż mity mówią o nim jako o wybawcy w mrocznych chwilach, jego spuścizną jest świat pełen konfliktów. }} Skórki Aatrox OriginalSkin.jpg | Ciekawostki *Imię Aatroxa pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa atrox co oznacza straszny, okropny. *Głos Aatroxa podkłada Tomasz Marzecki, który dubbingował m. in Xardasa z sagi Gothic. *Historia Aatroxa była być może zainspirowana Aresem - bogiem wojny z mitologii greckiej. * jest jednym z pięciu obecnie żyjących Darkinów - starożytnej rasy. Jest w tym momencie jedynym znanym, jednak trójka z całej piątki ma określoną historię a pozostali mają nieznany status. *Natura miecza ma pewne podobieństwa do Soul Reavera z serii Legend of Kain. Obie mają prawdopodobne podobne cechy jak "żyjąca broń" czy "żywieniem się siłą przeciwników". * jest piątym bohaterem, którym używa swojego zdrowia do korzystania z umiejętności. Pozostała czwórka to: , , i . *Inspiracja do stworzenia Aatroxa i jego styl chodzenia pochodzi od Barloga i Saurona z Władcy Pierścieni, gdyż jeden z designerów Riotu - Ohmikegoodness pracował wcześniej nad jedną grą video z sagi Władcy Pierścieni. Cytaty * ma dwa specjalne cytaty dla dotyczące jego wpływów do egzystencji Króla Freljordu. Skórki * swoim wyglądem bardzo przypomina Cesarza Mateusa z sagi Final Fantasy II. **Posiada temat wraz z . Relacje *Ciemny zarys postaci w historii to właśnie , który posiadał nieziemskie uzbrojenie i posługiwał się tajemniczą magią powodując żądzę krwi. Dla potwierdzenia teorii jest freljordzki sztylet zrobiony z ludzkiej kości. Multimedia Wkrótce - nie ujawniono Linki * Aatrox, Ostrze Darkinów na PVP.net cs:Aatrox de:Aatrox en:Aatrox fr:Aatrox Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie za 975 RP Kategoria:Bohaterowie za 7800 PZ